


all we need is somebody to lean on

by georgiehensley



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Crush, Sick Character, Teenagers, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miles stays home from school. jax gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we need is somebody to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> so, disney channel has a new show - from canada, actually - about a performing arts school and it's actually really good. the first five episodes are available on demand and i watched all of them, it's that good. i mean, sure, the acting could use some help, as could the scripts, but it has a lot of potential.
> 
> also, there's these two. people on tumblr - myself included - already ship it. i don't know if these two will actually get together on the show - i'm hoping they will, but disney will probably axe the show before we can ever see that - but they're definitely cute enough together that i hope they will. and besides, having a gay teen couple on a kids' show _would _be a step in the right direction...__
> 
> __anyway, yeah, i find these two adorable so i wrote a thing. hope you like it. also, you should check out the show when it airs fridays on disney channel. you won't regret it._ _
> 
> __title from major lazer ft. mØ's "lean on"._ _

“hey.” jax says, softly, not quite sure what he may find waiting for him on the other side of the door. when he’s met with the sight of miles lying in bed, seeming to be okay, he lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. miles catches his eye then, giving him a sleepy smile.

“how are you feeling?” jax asks then, gently closing the door behind himself before stepping closer to the bed.

“tired.” miles replies. “really tired. i haven’t really gotten up from this spot all day, except a few times to use the bathroom--”

“do you need to go now?” jax asks. “i can walk you over there if you need help.” miles smiles slightly.

“i’m fine, thanks.” he says. a moment of silence falls over the two.

“is it the medicine that’s causing this?” jax asks then, cutting into the silence. “or the disease?”

“disease, i think.” miles says with a small shrug. “the medicine’s supposed to help with that, but some days are just worse than others.”

“wish there were a way that i could help.” jax says, before realizing that he just let his normally cool, uncaring persona slip away. miles only smiles yet again.

“it’s okay.” he says. “you being here is help enough.” jax smiles, feeling his cheeks warm with a small blush.

“do you need me to get anything for you?” he asks. “a snack, some water... something else?” miles shakes his head.

“no.” he says. “just, stay. please?” jax smiles slightly, in a friendly way, nodding. though a moment later, he finds himself feeling awkward as he continues to stand by the edge of miles’ bed, not quite sure what to do at this point. sensing this, miles shifts over on his bed, away from jax, leaving some space between him and the edge of the bed. getting the hint, jax sits, only to feel awkward once again. he glances over towards miles, whose back is to him now as he lies on his side, seeming to be breathing more heavily than usual, indicating that he’s fallen asleep. taking a deep breath, jax decides to kick his shoes off and put his headphones aside before getting more comfortable on the bed, lying back against the soft sheets. with some hesitation, he turns to face miles, before sliding in closer, wrapping an arm around the other boy’s waist. for a moment, he holds his breath, but when it seems like the other boy doesn’t stir, he lets it out, finally calming down. but not even a moment later, a hand comes up to rest on top of his own, and jax finds himself gasping softly, before that hand gently squeezes his. finding that to be a sign of encouragement, jax allows himself to relax yet again, letting his eyes fall shut as he slides in even closer, his nose just brushing against the back of miles’ neck, breath tickling against the skin.

it’s actually him who falls asleep first, probably worn out from such a long day of classes, and the previously silent room is now filled with his soft snoring. though the sound keeps him awake, miles doesn’t mind, actually happy to have some non-familial company for once. jax is on his back now, having let go of his grip on miles’ waist a while ago, but for whatever reason, miles still feels the urge to be close to him, so he turns onto his other side, shifting over slightly, a small smile appearing on his face as he takes in the sight of the normally talkative dj being so peaceful. for a moment, as his eyes begin grow heavy with the more tired he becomes, he wonders what this will mean for them, in the long run. do guy friends share beds and cuddle? do they hold hands? are they becoming more than just friends?

his last thought, though, before he finally drifts off to sleep, is that they’ll just have to talk about it when they wake up again.


End file.
